Adventures in Kanmorhan Vane
by Yellow Fizby Note
Summary: Yay! A Green Rider fic! Wahoo! This is about a rebel Eletian who makes a deal with Shady Dude that ends up not being so great for her. . .
1. Meet the Biatchy One

DISCLAIMER: We don't own Green Rider. We are trying to buy Kristen Britain out with all our money (5 bucks), but all so far attempts have failed. . . But just wait until our brilliant plan is unfolded! BWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Mia: Are you feeling alright?  
  
Fizby: Course I am! What nonsense! *I* don't need counseling! I don't care WHAT they say! I am perfectly mentally stable!!!!  
  
Mia: Hey! Just because of a few doctors wanting me to see a shrink I am suddenly the insane one? Being a little depressed never hurt anyone. Maybe killed them but it didn't hurt them.  
  
Fizby: O.O;;; Uh. . . Maybe we should move on as to not scare the ickle potential reviewers, OK???  
  
Mia: Alright. On w/ the story!  
  
***** CHAPTER 1- Meet the Biatchy One! Bwahaha. . . =D *****  
  
In Eletia, the sun usually shone brightly. But not today. Today, the sky decided it was bored with it's usual cheerfulness, so it decided to rain. Now, with the amount of rain the sky was pouring onto the small country, one would think it would be smart to stay indoors.  
  
But not all Eletians have that much common sense. Or the lack of determination to not let a little rain spoil their daily walk.  
  
Minethe walked determinately along the dirt road. Or, at least, it HAD been a dirt path. Now it was a small, murky and muddy stream. But Minethe didn't really care.  
  
Well, to say that she didn't care would be a lie. She had had new shoes specially tailored for her just yesterday that were now probably in ruins. But then again, with her father being really rich and all, she could just get new boots tomorrow.  
  
As she walked along the edge of the Thurgas Lake, the rain made her sandy hair stick to her face in a mass confusion of curls, which made water drip into her amber eyes.  
  
Halfway done with her walk, Minethe paused and looked into the lake. Her reflection was constantly disrupted by the patter of raindrops on the lake's surface, but you could still make out the picture of an Eletian that seemed to be only fifteen. Of course, being an Eletian, she was much older than fifteen.  
  
Smiling at the rain's futile attempt to make her day miserable, she walked around the rest of the lake and headed towards her home.  
  
Soon she had reached her home. It looked much nicer than the average Eletian home, though it looked nothing like the ugly, elaborate houses of Men. It was a glade with the trees branching over the top. In many places, there were vines growing on trellises to give some rooms privacy.  
  
Anyway, she was greeted at the entrance by her cute little kitten, Mina. ((F/N: There was a very memorable D&D game I played with Mia where I ended up with 4 pieces of gold, a kleptomaniac pony, and a cat-creature that wanted to kill me. At the beginning of the game, I had gotten a kitten in a little bag labeled "Stuff". In it was a little white kitten, who I dubbed "Mina, the Evil Bloodthirsty Kitten of the Apocalypse." How'd I get the name? Well, I made the mistake of trying to take her bag away. . . Resulting in many owies for my cute, halfling self.)) ((M/N: Needless to say, we were both very high on caffeine at this time.))  
  
Minethe knelt and picked up the cute little white kitten and made her way towards her room to get dry clothes. After changing, she went to the kitchen to get breakfast. Being unbelievably vain of her appearance, Minethe planned to simply eat an apple.  
  
As she was leaving the kitchen, she walked straight into her Nanny. "Excuse me," she mumbled and kept walking. Her Nanny always dotted over her, and Minethe found it *most* annoying, but it did come in handy if she wanted to get away with something.  
  
She walked into the sitting room. She stretched out on one of the funny Eletian-style couches. And stared out the window, brooding about how bored her day would be. It wasn't like there was nothing to do, most Eletians her age would be helping with chores around the house on a day like this, but as Minethe was very pampered, she never really had to do anything but what she wanted.  
  
***** END OF CHAPTER 1---Meet the Biatchy One *****  
  
Fizby: Otay, the first two chapters are REALLY only one chapter, but we split it into two to be more. . . erm. . . "special."  
  
Mia: Any grammar mistakes are my fault because unlike some people I am not a perfectionist.  
  
Fizby: ::Counting all the mistakes in Mia's last comment:: WHAT? Are you insinuating that *I* am a perfectionist???!!! Okay, that just hurts. T.T Owie. . .  
  
Mia: okay now for my closing comment - Those of ypu who think you know everthing are incredibly annoying to those of us that do.  
  
Fizby: Yes, the Allmighty Mia is so all-knowing that she can't catch a few simple spelling mistakes. ::Coughcough:: ANYWAY, if you can guess when we switched off the keyboard, you will get a Limeted Edition CYBERMUFFIN (copyright Mia 2003 yadda yadda yadda)!!! Bwahaha  
  
Oh! And on you're way out, click the little button below that says "Submit Review"!!! ^__^  
  
Mia:you will also get a cybermuffin if u can figure out exactly what color that button IS anyway.  
  
Fizby: I'm just going to refrain from comment on that one. . . 


	2. Meet the Bored One

DISCLAIMER: uhhhh. . . . Yea. We don't own anything. Well I own five dollars and a batch of chocolate chip cookies, but I don't think Kristen Britain will be willing to trade . . .  
  
Fizby: Oh, YOU JUST WAIT!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! ::Coughcough:: Well, seeing as no one sent us a review before we wrote this chapter a couple minutes after the first one ::evil grin::, no one gets cyber muffins. . . darn. . . But if you send a review before the third chapter comes up, you'll get a (once again) limited edition CHIBI FIZBY TOY!!! You can buy her muses as accessories too. ^^  
  
Mia: OMG. You really need a life. But if anyone can find out the color of that little 'go' button at the bottom, then they will get a cyber chocolate chip cookie.  
  
Fizby: Both contests are separate of each other, by the way. ^_______^  
  
***** CHAPTER 2- Meet the Bored One ((F/N: Who does that sound like. . .?)) *****  
  
((M/N: This is the same day as Chapter 1))  
  
Aiqueniera (Aiquen) walked through the rain. She was very wet. And very cold. Being an Eletian, she normally wouldn't mind the weather, but it just so happened to be that she had only gotten five hours of sleep last night. Grumbling about her unfortunate situation, Aiquen continued to walk. She was heading towards a group of berry bushes.  
  
She sighed. She supposed she couldn't complain about how her family ignored her. It wasn't like she had an *awful* family. She was just ignored. There were worse things than being ignored.  
  
Aiquen was actually alright with being ignored. It let her do what she wanted in any spare time she had.  
  
As she was reflecting, she found that her feet had carried her all the way to the berry bushes. Aiquen bent down to pick some of the berries. She picked about half a basket-full and then sat down to eat some for herself. It wasn't like anyone would notice, and she was hungry.  
  
After eating a couple of the berries, she popped one last one into her mouth and set off for her home. . . If you could call it that.  
  
Maybe she wasn't in the richest of families, but, well, this was Eletia. There were still richer and poorer families, but everyone had a place to stay.  
  
Anyway, she began walking towards where she lived. She was careful not to walk in the muddy stream that was once a dirt path. She only had one pair of boots, and she wasn't about to get them dirty.  
  
Aiquen walked and sloshed through the rain and wet grass until she came upon a small clearing on the edge of the Elt Forest. Inside the clearing was a smaller version of the house Minethe lived in.  
  
She jogged towards the doorway. Inside, she took off her boots and soaking jacket. Shivering, she walked into the next room and set down the basket. Aiquen called out to whoever was listening that the berries were here.  
  
She climbed up a ladder into the attic of her house. Inside were two beds. One was her own, and the other was her annoying older brother's.  
  
She reached under her bed to find a change of clothes. Quickly, she put on the dryer, warmer clothes and then hopped downstairs.  
  
She got downstairs and looked out of the entryway. She sighed and thought about how today was going to be very fun for her. . .  
  
***** END OF CHAPTER 2-Meet the Bored One!!! *****  
  
Fizby: So, whaddoya think, eh? ^^;  
  
Mia: Okay, yea whatever. So here is the second chapter. Fun. Fun. Please review. Flames accepted.  
  
Fizby: Flames accepted GRUDGINGLY. ::Coughcough:: Erm. . . I mean. . . CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is ok, but don't just say "I THINK YOU STINK. LA LA LA." Cuz that's pointless, annoying, and you don't even tell us WHAT to change so that you can enjoy it more. . . o.O;;;  
  
Also, The next chapters will be longer, cause they'll actually be a part of the PLOT. ^__^  
  
Mia: Yes, this time we actually thought of a plot before we started. These first two chapters are both about half the normal length and they are just the background info or whatever anyway. So click the funny colored box and review.  
  
Fizby: Stay tuned for our next chapter! Bored One meats Shady Dude!!! XP 


End file.
